supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bob-omb
Bob-omb (ボムへいボム兵 Bomu Hei'' (Patrullero Bomba) en Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Melee. Bomu Hei'' lit. Soldado bomba en japonés) es un objeto lanzable que ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], proveniente del [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]]. Hay dos alternativas con este objeto: se puede coger y después lanzarlo, o esperar un rato hasta que empiece a caminar solo hasta que explota por contacto o por contador. Sea cual sea la forma de ataque, Bob-omb afecta a todos los jugadores (incluyendo al lanzador) y tiene fuerza suficiente para provocar un K.O. en porcentajes bajos de daño. Daño provocado por Bob-omb * Ataque directo: 32% (36% en Super Smash Bros.) * Ataque directo (como Ataque Smash): 35% (40% en Super Smash Bros. ) * Bomba caminando: 25% (31% en Super Smash Bros. ) * Bomba estacionaria: 25% (31% en Super Smash Bros. ) * Bomba en estado rojo: 36% Galería Bom-omb SSB.png|Bob-omb en Super Smash Bros. Explosión de un Bob-omb SSB.png|Explosión de un Bob-omb en Super Smash Bros. Bob-omb SSBM.jpg|Bob-omb en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Bob-omb caminando en SSBB.png|Bob-omb caminando en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bob-omb en SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Bob-omb caminando y Bob-omb neutra en ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U''. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Bob-omb :Estos personajes explosivos son exactamente lo que parecen: bombas andarinas. Agarra una y arrójala para lanzar un ataque potentísimo. Si nadie las coge, las Bob-ombs encienden automáticamente sus mechas y empiezan a dar vueltas por el escenario, armadas y peligrosas. En Super Mario 64, las Bob-ombs perseguían a Mario en cuanto lo veían. Las Bomb-omb de color rosa son muy agradables y pueden hablar. :*''Super Mario Bros. 2'' Inglés :Bob-omb :These little guys are just what they appear to be: walking bombs. Pick one up and hurl it for an incredibly potent attack. If no one picks them up, Bob-ombs light their own fuses and start wandering around armed and dangerous. In Super Mario 64, Bob-ombs chased Mario down once they noticed him. Pink Bob-ombs are nice and capable of speech. :*''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (10/88) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Bob-omb :Una bomba con patas y una mecha en la cabeza. Puedes lanzársela a alguien para que le estalle en las narices, pero si nadie le hace caso se cansará de esperar y deambulará por el escenario para explotar cuando le dé la gana. Debido a su potencia e impredecibilidad, el caos está garantizado. Si una muerte súbita se prolonga más de la cuenta, aparecerán para animar el cotarro. :*''SNES: Super Mario World'' :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' Inglés :Bob-omb :A mobile bomb with a fuse on its head. It can be picked up and thrown as a powerful explosive, but if no one grabs it, it will tire of waiting and start wandering, then detonate whenever it likes. Its power and unpredictability make it an accident waiting to happen. In sudden-death matches that go on too long, Bob-ombs rain from the sky to move things along. :*''SNES: Super Mario Bros. 2'' :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Español right|120px :Bob-omb :Su cuerpo es una bomba, arriba tiene una mecha, abajo dos botas y atrás un mecanismo para darle cuerda... No, no es una cantante de un concurso de talentos, sino uno de los enemigos más icónicos de Nintendo. Aunque siempre habrá algún despistado que crea que se trata de una bola de billar vestida de punki. :*''SNES: Super Mario Bros. 2'' (08/1991) :*''Wii U: New Super Mario Bros U'' (11/2012) Origen Los Bob-omb son enemigos recurrentes en los videojuegos de Mario, donde aparecen como bombas andantes. En Super Mario 64 y Super Mario 64 DS, cuando un Bob-omb ve a Mario, Luigi, Wario o Yoshi, su mecha se prende y lo persigue hasta explotar. En Super Mario World y en Super Princess Peach existen variaciones de Bob-omb, tales como Parabob-omb o Bob-omb contento. Bob-omb en New Super Mario Bros.jpg|Bob-omb en New Super Mario Bros. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros., si Fox utiliza su Reflector contra una Bob-omb que haya empezado a caminar, esta Bob-omb causará un K.O. instantáneo. Enlaces externos Nombre en otros idiomas Notas Véase también